sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Monsters at Work
| format = | based_on = | developer = Bobs Gannaway | writer = | starring = | composer = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = | num_episodes = | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = Ferrell Barron | cinematography = | editor = | runtime = | company = Disney Television Animation | network = | first_aired = 2020 | last_aired = | website = | image_alt = | caption = | channel = | first_run = | released = }} 'Monsters at Work' is an upcoming American animated web television series. It is a spin-off in the ''Monsters, Inc. franchise as well as a direct sequel to Monsters, Inc. (2001). It is the second Disney-animated series based on a Pixar property after Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. The series is scheduled to debut on the streaming service Disney+ in 2020. Premise Six months after the events of Monsters, Inc., the city of Monstropolis is now fueled with the sound of laughter. Tylor Tuskmon, a mechanic on the Facilities Team, dreams of working alongside his idols Mike Wazowski and James P. "Sulley" Sullivan. Cast and characters * John Goodman as James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: The CEO of Monsters, Inc. * Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski: The partner and best friend of Sulley. * John Ratzenberger as Yeti: A monster who was previously exiled to the Himalayas. * Jennifer Tilly as Celia Mae: The one-eyed and snake-haired girlfriend of Mike. * Bob Peterson as Roz: The Leader of the CDA who previously was undercover as a secretary at Monsters, Inc. * Ben Feldman as Tylor Tuskmon: A mechanic on the Monsters, Inc. Facilities Team. * Kelly Marie Tran as Val Little: Tylor's best friend. * Henry Winkler as Fritz: Tylor's boss. * John Ratzenberger as Bernard * Bob Peterson as Roze: Roz's twin sister. * Lucas Neff as Duncan: A plumber who takes advantage of any opportunity he can seize on. * Alanna Ubach as Cutter * Stephen Stanton as Smitty and Needleman: Two Monsters, Inc. workers that operate the Door Shredder. Originally voiced in the film by the late Dan Gerson. * Aisha Tyler as Millie Tuskmon: Tylor's mother. Production During The Walt Disney Company's earnings call in November 2017, CEO Bob Iger announced that a series set in the Monsters, Inc. universe was in development for their planned streaming service Disney+.Disney Developing ‘Star Wars’, ‘Monsters Inc.’ TV Series For Streaming Service Further details on the series were announced in April 2019, with the series officially set to debut in 2020. John Goodman and Billy Crystal were confirmed to reprise their roles for the series alongside John Ratzenberger, Jennifer Tilly, and Bob Peterson, with the new cast including Ben Feldman, Kelly Marie Tran, Henry Winkler, Lucas Neff, Alanna Ubach, Stephen Stanton and Aisha Tyler.'Monsters, Inc.' Voice Cast to Return for Disney+ Series (Exclusive) The series is produced by Disney Television Animation with animation production provided by Dwarf Animation in France.Annecy: Disney Reveals ‘Chip ‘n’ Dale’ Reboot, ‘Monsters at Work’ Details, and More References External links * Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Disney+ original programming Category:English-language television programs Category:Television series based on Disney films Category:Television series by Disney Television Animation Category:Upcoming animated television series